Valentine's Day Inside Out:A Cartoon Crossover Valentine's Day Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Valentine's day has come around the courner and it seems that 16-year-old Bart Simpson had met Jenna, a girl of his age as he gets to go along as he helped a girl name Terra to win the heart of Benson as well as other cartoon Characters get to be that simply had to celebrate Valentine's Party.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my First Valentine's Day Fanfiction and it evolves Bart Simpson as a 16-year-old as well as other cartoon kids he get to be that he net Jenna who later to become his Ex-Wife.

It all started when Bart had to go work when he and his sister had to get everything ready for the Valatene's day. "Well Lisa, I think that it could be a great possibly for me as I could find that it should be that could be that quite interesting as they could go for it."

It was until that she ran over into a girl named Jenna so she seem that she was going to make it as she had for the distance as that he was going to make it when they had to know anything about. "I'm sorry, it's my first month on the job and I had to-"

"No, No, I could be that it was going to make it as I had to make as they get to notice as they had to see that-" as they saw each other, they had to notice that they're going to be in love with each other as they get to make it as they go though the distance as he gets to notice that was going to survive as he get to see that was going to make it in there.

"I'm Bart Simpson," he introduced himself. "I'm Jenna." she said. "So Jenna, I think that-"

"You're going to take me to the Valentine's Day Party? Sure thing!"

"How did you know what I was going to say?" asked Jenna. "Sure, all that I tried about other boys who can take me to the party, but all that I get is squat."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't think that it could be that it should be that it was going make it as they could be simply had to noticed that I can't go there alone." said Bart.

"Oh this is the greatest day of our lives!" said Bart. "Yeah, I Think that it could be that it was going to make it to the party as fast as possible."

"Oh yes, I would take you." said Jenna. "Whoo-Hoo! I get to take her!"

"See you at tonight, Bart." said she leaves. "Wow, I think that it could be the greatest Valentine's day ever!"

2 Hours later, after the Party as set up, he had to go home and spruce up with his date with Jenna, he saw Manny Rivera AKA El Tigre. "AYE CRUMBRA!" as he get to see him as Manny gets to be walking up to the place as he gets to see him. "Oh hey Manny, how's it going?"

"I wanted Frieda to come to the party, but her father Officer Refused to let me to do it."

"Well, maybe if you get him to change his mind, I'm sure that it was going that it was going to be quite interesting by showing as they could be as they could possibly see." said Bart.

"Well, I don't think that it could be that simply had to notice that you'll have a chance to win his respect and-"

"Did that, but that didn't work." as he get to notice that was going to notice that he had to whisper though this ears as they get to show that was going to be that he was to get Frieda as they get to make it as they had to notice that they're going to make it when to snuck her get to notice about her."

"Bart, you're a genius!" as he gets to make it as he was going find out that was going know that Manny was planning to get Frieda to the Valentine's Party.

Later, on the other side of town, Mojo Jojo had to take a stolen magic wand as he gets away with it. "I, Mojo Jojo, am going to take my Gal to the Valentine's Party as we're going to win that they had to find out that they get to make it as they get to show that my date and I will get to be King and Queen of Valentine's day! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As he gets to accidently throw away the wand, he gets to be that it landed on Bart's head. "Hey, what the..." as he gets to see that he got a plan.

"Huh, a Magic wand out of nowhere, I wonder if-" then he got an idea of using Manny and Frieda to be getting to the party at time." as he gets over to Manny when he saw a teenage girl of whom he gets a date with he was going to make her to go on a date with a handsome boy named Benson.

"Uh, Excuse me?" As he gets to the girl as he said, "Uh, excuse me." as he said as she saw him. "Oh I'm sorry, was I seeing something?" asked the teen girl.

"I was going to make it as I get to be making you to be wonderful." said Bart.

"Oh, then why would you come to my home and I'll get to you to a wonderful time here."

As they get to show that he was going to see that they had to go an rusty ol' home.

"Gee, it's nice." said Bart Awkwardly.

As they get to show that it was going make it as they turn the house nice.

as the girl goes out, she see the house was like it was already decorated.

"Wow, I didn't know that you can do that." said the Girl. "It was because of my newfound magic wand." as they could possible see as that it was going to be that simply notice it. "Gee, that was awfully nice." said the Girl. "Gee thanks, uh..."

"Terra." she said.

"Right Tara." as they get ready to make it as they get to find out as they had to get everything ready. "Okay Terra, if you want to be dating this Benson fellow, then I guess that I could be using it to make it to be that I'm going to be using it to be making it." as she gets to used the wand to be using on her as she turn her into an enchanted young woman.

"Wow, I look great!" as she looked into a mirror as she looked her refection as beautiful as Cinderella.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Before we began, I hope that we have an fun Valatine's Day Yesterday and just because that we've got only 364 days until next year, that doesn't mean that this story can't stop there, so here we go, Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:Isabella and Addyson fighting about who wins and who loses

As they get to the store around, we find Isabella and her friend Addyson as they get to find their boyfriends as they could be that they're going to be that they're going to be buying the chocolates. "I can't wait for showing Phineas his chocolates for his Valentine's, and the best part about it, is that we need to make sure that we're going to be crown King and Queen of Valentine's!"

"No Offense Izzy, but I think that you might get to notice that my boy and I get to be King and Queen of Valentine's." said Addyson. "Oh sure, that's what you think."

"I think that we could be that simply had to work about when they get to show that was going make it when they get to show that it was going make it when that I get Phineas and I had to make it as they get to make it though the distance when we get to make it exactly when they had to know about it."

As we get to see that Angelica gets to work at a store, she get to know that it was going make it when she overheard that Isabella and Addyson are talking about their boyfriends. "Gee, I wonder what those girls are talking about." as she gets to take a gander, she knew that was going to hear that they're competing that it they're auguring about it.

"No way, it seems that Phineas and I get to win those spots." said Isabella.

"Well, in case you didn't know that they get to make it as they know of what they might get to be inspired by it."

"I will win Addyson, and you can take that to the bank!" as she turns around and took it to the store and took those chocolates.

"Gee, If Isabella wins with Phineas, they'll make a great couple together." As Angelica gets to help Isabella to win.

Meanwhile, Bart had to use something for the Valatine's Day Party. "Okay, now that I Got you the dress, I guess that you're going to use a carriage and horses like Cinderella did." as he gets to use a pumpkin and three mice to use it as he gets to use Mojo's wand as he gets to use it when he was about to go for it, when the Mice ran away with the Pumpkin. "Well, that's just great." Said Bart. "This is going be harder then I Thought."

As he gets to find a way to get Terra a perfect ride, he noticed that he was going to make sure to get his dad for his help. "Dad, I need your help!"

"What is it boy?" asked Homer, his dad. "There this girl named Terra who wanted to date a boy named Benson so they could be happy together."

"Forget it, you do think that I could be that helping you in a fairy tale?" asked Homer.

"I'll let you have a dozen doughnuts if you can take it." Bart offer. "Whoo-Hoo! I can't wait to help you!" as he gets to take him to the junkyard.

At the same time, Manny had to get advice for his dad. "Hey, Dad?" as he waved his hand on him as he's sleeping. "Are you awake?" As he tries again, as he gets to use his El Tigre Roar to wake him up.

"What? What?" he awoken. "What is it?"

"I Need your help, I told the mayor I get to be taking care of this year's party, but it seems that I can't do it by myself."

"Oh Mijo, you sure that you don't need that you're going to be going for this?" asked Rodolfo. "Well, in that case, I Think that I should be getting back to be painting your mother, it was going to be the perfect gift for her." as he gets to see that he was painting of Maria playing a guitar.

"Dad! You're not helping!" said Manny angry. "I know, that's why I'm painting."

"I need to make this as they could come and go, that's why I'm setting up for King And Queen's chair for this year's Valentine's!"

"King and Queen For Valentine's!?" he said Surprisingly. "You mean that to tell me that it was going to make it as they get to make it so they get to make it as they get to be proud of themselves?"

"You don't have to rub it in." said Manny. "Oh Manny," as he pulled his mask off. "if only that you told me about that." as he puts his mask back on. "We'll have to take it to the dry cleaners!"

As he and his had to get as they had to notice that to get to the cartoon dump of which Homer and Bart are exactly are.

End Chapter.

Please File in the comments on the comment box and tell me how it go so far, sorry I didn't get to type at the end of the last chapter by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A conservation between Jenna and Terra

Bart had to go get some help with this girlfriend, he asked him if he could make it as she get to notice about. "Oh Hey Jenna, this is Terra, she need my help for-"

"For you to date you instead of me?" She said. "No, no, no, to help a nice boy named Benson." Bart said. "Oh."

As she gets to notice here. "Listen, I think that I might to check in with the Valentine's party, so why don't you stay here and chat." as Bart ran to check the party.

"Okay, what's this all about?" asked Jenna. "Okay, Look, I happen to be in love with the most popular boy in class." as Terry explained.

"Go on." said Jenna. "And as far as I could remember, I felt that I was looking at me when we were going to be in love with each other and I was expecting that I might to be in love with him." said Terra.

"Well, I think that it could be that it was going to be quite a valentine's day for the two of you and I was hoping that I was going to show that was going to make that it was going to make him love me."

"Well, I just met Bart and I see that he was helping you that was going to making it as they could because I had to make it when he had to though the distance as they get could make it when he had to be learning that we're going to learn that we're all good people here."

As Terra knows about it. "Look, Terra, I don't think that I get to know about him, but as far as I get to show about it, I was going to know that it was going show that, as I remember back when I was in the first grade, I think that Benson Parson is the most popular boy as we met during a food fight at lunch and I was going to make it that it was quite a food fight as we get to show that Benson's not like other boys, he help me get though the distance as he gets to show me that I was going to make it the best survival that I could ever had." as she sighs.

"I just met Bart and well, he seems to be a nice guy as well." said Jenna.

"Well, I Think that we might we get to know that we had to notice that it was going to make it when there never was a simply way to let things that it could be that was going it was going to feel like it."

"Hey Girls, if you're done talking. I think that we could be that we're going to help you around to decorative the Valentine's dance." shouted Bart.

"Well, I got to go, see you around." said Jenna.

"Okay, see you around." as she left as Bart had to go to her. "So, did you have a nice conservation?" asked Bart.

"Yeah, I don't think that she's going to last." Said Jenna. "Don't worry, I think that you're going to feel like it as possible."

Will Bart get Terra to date Benson? Find out next chapter!

Please leave the comments at the comment box in the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we began, we would wish Kath Source a happy 50th birthday, and let me just say that we need to get back to our belated valentine's day story.

Chapter 4:A Weird Valentine's game

It was that Bart get to make sure that he was going to make that he and Jenna gets to help Terra to get the boy of her dreams. "So, I think that we could be that we get to help Terra to date this boy?" Asked Jenna.

"I Think that we could be that we're going to make when there's nothing wrong that we could be that simply had to notice that we once we get to survive that we might had to learn that she's going to have a great valentines' night that she'll won't forget." said Bart.

As they had to find out, that it was simply had to go down to the store as they get to see that they're going to get some help from the wise old man.

Meanwhile, at the same store that Isabella and Addyson was there, we see get to find that it Manny and Rodolfo had to find that they need something for Valentine's day in order to surprise Maria, His Remarried Wife and Manny's mom.

"Oh come on Dad, do you think that it could be that simply had to get something for the Valentine's Dance?" he asked. "Not really, first I had to make sure that your mother will like my greatest gift!" as he get to show that he was going to make it when he gets to show that chocolates. "Do you think that she'll like chocolates?" he asked his dad.

"Sure, if you want her to enjoy it." as he looked into it, he said "Yeah, you're right. I seem that she was going to make that she was simply had to focus." as he seems to be that old used float.

"Ooh! I would like to use that float!" said Rodolfo to the dealer. "Ah, excellent choice sir." he said. "But I must warn you, this ol' Parade float that was once banned after one parade so it could be that it was that simply had to notice that it was going to make a great comeback."

"What happened?" asked Manny. "Oh young man, it happen back on the great valentine's day parade of 1994, of which that it was going to make it when it causes to destroy one float after another, and I think that it was driving me crazy!"

"1994? I was born that year!" said Manny.

"Yes, and it seem that it was going to make it when it was going to notice that it was going to be quite disastrous here, so that's why it brought into my store."

"How ever it much, I'll get to buy for it."

"And the tough part is, People bough this every Valentine's week, and then return it on the day after Valentine's day, every year."

"Well that ain't going to happen to us because my Mom will like this president from dad." said Manny. "Just how much?"

"$5.00." Said the dealer. "$5.00?!" Manny and his dad exclaimed. "Sold!" As they get to show that they pay him the dollar as they get to show that it got a hundred-back-guarantee.

And so, they had to make sure that they had to make it so they could make it when they get to take this to the Valentine's day party that they get so be that it was going to be the best valentine's ever.

Back to Bart and Jenna, they had to get it as they get to find it as they get to see that he was going to make it when they get to the wise old man.

"Yes, Yes! I'll be coming!" as the wise man get to the door and get to reveal to be Professor Frink. "Oh hello Bart, how could I Help you?" asked Professor.

"We Need your help, we need to make sure that need to make this as they had to sure that this valentine's party's going to be perfect."

"Well, I guess that I just got the thing. Come on in!" as the kids get in.

What's he going to show him? You're going to find out next chapter.

Closing Note:Hate to make the chapter short but I had a walk with my dad yesterday and I tripped down the hill, but I'm all right yesterday and today so I hope that you'll understand.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Before we began, I understand that not all animated kids are older, it seems that the KND are same age as they are in their series, and anyway, it seems that Bart and his girlfriend that he was simply had to work

Chapter 5:Fast of the big lane

It was that Bart that he was going to make it as he gets to learn that he was going to know that he was going to make it when he was going to learn that he was simply had to learn that he was simply had to notice that he was going to make sure that he was going survive that was going to notice that he was going to make sure that he was repairing for the Valentine's Dance.

"Just think, I think that we could be that we might had to let Terra to make this a big beautiful dress for the time and we need to make sure that we're going to had to understand it as when they learn to fight over you, it was that Benson that get to win it." Bart Explained.

"Just think, you might get to make sure that you get to make this the best time ever." said Jenna.

"Thanks just the same, I think that I could be seriously that it should be that I could go over there." said Terra. "I'll just to make sure that I get to be that I had to do this on my own." as she gets to walk over to the storage room.

"This is Terrible, if we don't get to do something, she's going to be dateless on Valentine's Day!"

Meanwhile, it shows that Isabella gets to make this the best Valentine's day as possible. "This is going to be perfect for Phineas!" as she gets to wrap it up when her mom get to be here. "Oh Isabella, I Think that you might get to work on your gift just a little while longer."

"Why's that mom?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, I think that it could be that we might had to notice that Phineas might get to get to notice that it was going to make it when he knew that he was going to notice that was out of the blue." said Vivian.

"Mom, please, I think that we all know that might that Phineas would like his gift." Said Isabella. "Besides, I Think that it might happen to be that was simply had to notice that we going to learn that he was going to love my gift." as she showed it to her mom a big heart of chocolates here.

"I Got it from a shopping mall, okay? Nothing can go wrong." as she gets to put the finishing touches on the gift, and she did. "See that? I Think that Phineas might get to love my gift."

"Well, if you want to know about the life in the fast lane, I think that we could be that was simply had to notice that was going to make it when the get to notice that when you get married, you know that you're going to be a great wife."

"We're still kids Mom."

"Oh, I see your point."

As we leave the Garpia-Sharpios, we find that we find the KND Boys as they could be that they are talking about. "Huh, it's valentine's day and Cree has been dumped me over at _Maruice!"_

"Oh, don't worry about it Numbuh 2, besides, I Think that I might get to show though my lucky gal for today." Said Numbuh 4.

"What the heck are so you happy about? You don't even have a date for the dance!"

"Oh no?" as he gets to flash back to the day that he met his girl.

He was reading his comic book when suddenly, he heard on a the door that he saw a simply Australian girl about his age as he gets to see about, she was wearing a orange tank top, blue jeans, and a red shirt backwards.

"Can I help you?" Asked Wally.

"My name is Elizabeth, and I had to find out because I had to came all the way to America that we might to move in."

"Okay Elizabeth." Said Numbuh 4. "I think that it could be arrange." that was until then, they heard an alarm as Numbuh 5 had said on the speakerphone. "Attention all Kids-Next-Door operatives, we got a big battle come about!"

Just as they get to run to the battlegrounds, they get to fight against the teenagers as they get to fight them as possible, just then it was Elizabeth that came to the rescue to fight those teenagers as they get to see that she was simply hard core.

"Where have you been all my life?" asked Numbuh 4 as we flashed forward to them as he happily sighs. "You're lucky, I would never get to see that I would make it as you could possibly."

As they get to show that it was going to make it when he need to make it when Numbuh 3 showed up. "Hi Guys!"

"Oh hey Numbuh 3." said Numbuh 4. "I See that you're going to make it when they had to bring it here. "I wanted to show you my dress so I could be seriously happen that it could be that was going to notice that I'm going to take you to the Valentine's dance.

Just then that Elizabeth showed up. "Hey guys!" As she gets to Wallaby. "Oh Kuki, I see that you remember Elizabeth who asked me for the Valentine's Dance."

"ASKED YOU?!" Surprised Kuki.

As they get to show that they get to make it when they get to the park. "You know, it's not that everyday that I get to show that I might had to learn that it could be that, when I get decommissioned at the Kids-Next-Door, I might get to let her to date me, and then we get to show that we had to hear that and then we get married and have the Kids-Next-Door of our own!"

"Wow, I think that it could be hat quite simply had to notice that we might get to be crown King and Queen of the party." said Numbuh 4.

"Really? Well I hope that you and Elizabeth that get to be that we might had to be happy of you." said Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, a really happy boy and a happy girl." said Numbuh 3.

As they get to the Cartoon Gym, it was going to be that she was going to notice that she was happily had to he was going to make it when Numbuh 3 gives him some candy bar.

"Here's a Chocolate bar in order to be having that might to build up you energy the next mission that we had to go to."

"Get with the program Kuki!" said Numbuh 4. "I've already got a chocolate bar from Elizabeth!" as she gets to appear. "Hello Wally, I Think that this could be the greatest time of our lives!"

As they get to walk, Kuki has grown angrily jealous as she crushes her candy bar to Wally.

Meanwhile, in his house, Bart had to choose of which he might wear to the Valentine's Dance as he gets to notice that was going to make it as he notices about it, when his neighbor's remarried Wife Maria had to came here.

"Bart!" she said as Bart screams. "Oh Mrs. Rivera, you scared the heck out of me."

"I thought that I might to get to use my Plata peligrosa glove to the Valentine's dance, so that way, I want the glove to promise me to be while I'm being Plata Peligrosa myself! Pretty neat, huh?"

"Mrs. Rivera, did you promise me that you're never going to use that glove ever again?" asked Bart

"Well yes," said Maria. "But it wasn't the first time that I get to be the her, I was at college when they offer me that-" as Bart interrupted her. "I don't want to her about it."

"Oh Bart, I know that you're bartman yourself."

"Yeah, but at least I didn't go from Superhero to Supervillian." As he gets to notice that he was going to notice that he was simply had to choose here.

"Valentine's day is in 4 days and I was hoping that I Could be that simply had to learn about it."

"Learn about what? that you'll go crazy?"

"Trust me Bart, the glove will promise me that I won't go crazy as Plata Peligrosa."

"It's not even a complete human, how do I know to trust the glove?" asked Bart.

"Good Point." as he gets to notice that he was simply to notice that he touched her shoulder. "Look, I want you and Mr. Rivera to be yourselves here, and please, try to stay that way as possible." as Maria sighs. "Okay Bart, We'll try." as she gets to leave.

As his protest to let her to become Plata Peligrosa for the Valentine's dance has given an idea about Terra.

That's the end of the chapter and please leave some comments at the comment box and tell me what's going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that I'm sorry that I've been a lacking this story lately so I had to give this to you the next chapter, so here we go.

Chapter 4:The Dance

As the Valentine's Dance get to make sure that they get to notice that it just came around though the distance in there.

"I can't believe that the Valentine's Dance is Tonight and I get to make sure that we might had to notice that we're going to make the best party that we ever had!" Said Sam. "Yeah, I think that we could that we might had to notice that it could be the greatest." as Danny get to slide down to Sam. "Remember when I dance with you?" he asked. "How could I forget?" as they are about to kiss, they get interrupted by Frieda. "Hey Guys! The Atomic Sombereros and I get to be performing at the stage, where is it?" as they point over there. "Thanks."

"Eh, they'll get some money to be thrown into it." said Sam.

Meanwhile, Bart and Jedna had to get everything ready to make for Terra's Valentine's date. "Don't worry guys, I think that we might had to make sure that they get to notice that you're going to be the belle of the ball!"

"I don't know about you but I don't think that they could be noticing her as they queen of the ball." said Jedna. "And behold!" as he gets to use Mojo's wand as he turn her into a beautiful as before.

"Wow, I can't believe this is the same dress that got me the first time!" Terra exclaimed.

"Now remember, at the stroke of midnight, all of this will were off." explained Jenda. "I Don't know about you but this is going to make it as they could make when you might had to notice that, I just don't have a ride to the party yet."

"Not yet you don't!" as Bart and Jenna had to go the Junkyard as they get to find that they get to make it as they get to use mice and a pumpkin, but the mice ran away with the pumpkin. "Rats!" he said.

"Well, it looks like that we're going with Plan 'B'." said Jenna as she sees that she used the car parts that she found as she gets to use Mojo's Wand to turn into the limo that she's about to get in. "Nice work Doll." as Bart gets to pay the Junkyard dealer $20.00 as he used it into his own wallet.

As they get to show that they might had to notice that they get to take this car. "Don't want to be late for your date Terra." said Jenda as Terra gets in.

"Just remember, it'll all wore off at midnight." Bart warn her.

"Well, I just hope that I Get to win that date." as Bart gets to be driving the transformed limo to her Valentine's dance.

Meanwhile, it seems that Isabella get to take that to take her valentine's gift to Isabella, as Numbuh 4 get to take his date that Numbuh 3's Jealous off.

"I hope that I get to make sure that she was going to dump him at the end." Numbuh 3 said to herself.

As they get to make sure the Atomic Sombreros had to make the performance. "Hello and welcome to this year's Valentine's dance! My name is Frieda and this is my band the Atomic Sombreros!" As the crowd cheers.

"Let's this party started!" shouted as Frieda and her band gets to play.

Next Chapter, we might get to see if Terra might to get the boy of her dreams, and then, things go horribly wrong at the entire party.

Please leave some comments at the comment box.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:A Complete Disaster

It was a valentine's Day Party that we get to know that we might had to notice that they might get to celebrate to a night of our lives.

"I Got to tell you Jenda, things are looking smoothly." said Bart. "Yeah, I believe that nothing that can go wrong." Said Jenda.

As Lisa gets to walk up to them, she said "Well guys, I'm impressed, I Think that it could be that this valentine's day party is going smooth as silk."

"Thanks Lise."

"However, I think that it might had to know that magic wand that happen to give Terra a limited magic as they could make it as that could notices it might get to worn off at midnight."

"What's your point?"

"Well my point that it has just got to show that it was going to see that it might had to notice that I might had to hope that Jenda was going to get her boyfriend to be couple or all is lost."

"Lisa, they're not boyfriend and Girlfriend yet, they just got to be king and queen to make that happen!"

As they get to make sure that they're going to make as they could notice about when they're about to learn that it was going see it, meanwhile, Isabella and Kuki are about to be seeing their dates as they could learn that it might had to learn that they could Phineas dancing. "Isn't this exciting Kuki? at 2 hours from now, Phineas and I get to be King and Queen of Valentine's! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, if you let me and Wally to be King and Queen of Valentine's." as she took that strawberry and dip it into a chocolate fountain.

As Wally and Liz had to learn that they could be together. "Oh Lizzy, I could be that I shall be that it might had to notice that was going to be the greatest time of our lives!" happily said Wallaby.

"Yes, Happy." Said Elizabeth as she gets to worry about it when Kuki puts flaming fire on her eyes.

"Ooh, I can't believe that cheater Elizabeth!" that she had notice that it was going to see that it might had to learn that she's angrily looking at Elizabeth.

As the Party had to go though the distance, they had to notice they might get to show they're partying as Bart goes to Phineas. "Ah, Phineas! how are you doing my friend?" he asked him.

"I think the party is great! and the best part is I get to find out more about the greatest valentine's day of my life!"

As Phineas get to show that it might get to see that it could be the greatest time of their lives. "I Just hope that Terra might get her benson. Bart hoped.

When Maria get to come in, She inspects Bart and Jenna to be King and Queen that it could be that it might happen that it was going learn that it might had to see that it was going learn that it should be the greatest time of their lives.

"I see that you're going to like to enjoy of being nominated being King and Queen of Valentine's dance." she said. "Oh, Mrs. Rivera, excatily when do I had to let you to nominate me and Jenda, we've met a while ago and I had to get back at the party with her."

"Okay, but I see that you'll don't have to make it as possible." as she leaves.

Outside the party, Manny and Rodolfo had to use the parade float in order to make it to the other side. "This is ridiculous! It turns out that it didn't to be used anymore after its final parade, plus! It could be a total disaster!"

"No, the salesman's right, it had to be that to be the best valentine's gift that your mother's going to have!" said Rodolfo.

As they get to pull in the Valentine's Parade float, they get to be pushing it in. "Oh Maria! I got a surpise for you!" as she turns around and she said that it was going to see the float.

"Yikes! It's that dangerous parade float!" She shouts. "See, I thought that you like it." as Maria hyperventilates.

"Aye Crumbra! I know that parade float anywhere!" said Bart as he put his plum on his hand.

"You know that float Bart?" Asked Marge. "Know it? It was the same float that I stop on that Parade's year!"

As they get to notice here as Rodolfo's going to go up on stage. "Attention, attention! I have an announcement to make!" as he hops down. "As you can see, I think that was going to learn that it was going to be that quite interesting that it should be that was going to make it the best float ever, and may I say that this monstrous thing that could be that quite on the off and on the ball."

As he gets to start the float, it was going very slowly. "See? It purrs like a kitten." Just then, the float had to come up as it goes crazy and destroying the dance!

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Shouted Rodolfo.

"This Float's going to destroy the party!" Panicked Bart.

"I Must stopped that float because I'm-" as Manny spun his belt buckle and turn himself into "EL TIGRE!"

"Wait a minute El Tigre, I'll help you!" as Bart gets to used Mojo's wand to help him.

"I'm going to help you!" said Jenda. "No Jenda, it's too dangerous!"

As they get to use to stop that forbidden banned parade float as they get as the float had to go out of control that it was going make as they get to see it. "Wow! This is the best dance I've ever been to!" excitedly said Kimmi.

As Bart and El Tigre had to fight the float, they had to get to the biggest disasters as it could be as Isabella had to work every minute of it.

"Manny, I found the problem!" shouted Bart as he gets to show that it was a screwdriver as it they escape just in time as it ran into the wall, as Maria ran up to the Screwdrivew that Manny pulled out. "This is what been causing this to got banned from all Parades?" Maria said. "A Screwdriver?" as Bart looked into the Screwdriver. "Best made in may 1994." "This is what caused this to get ban from future Valentine's Parades, A Screwdriver!"

As the crowd gets to see that it might had to notice that it was going to see that Bart has made a point.

"Well, this changes everything." Said Maria. "Judges?" as she and others are murmuring. "Here it is to announce our King and Queen of Valentine's, Isabella Garpia-Shipero and Phineas Flynn!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as Isabella slapped herself in the face and sweetly said, "Yes, Yes I accept."

As Phineas and Isabella get to taken up to the thrones, Numbuh 3 looked confused. "I don't get it," said Numbuh 3. "How did they get the votes and Me and Wally didn't?"

"I did that." said Elizabeth. "You did?"

"Yeah, I had to do it so I had to get them to vote for them and I get show that was going to make it when they get to let thing to make you and Wallaby happy."

"Oh." as Numbuh 3 looked confused. "That makes sense."

"Sorry Wally, but you and Kuki disserved each other better." as she gets to leave. "okay, that's dramatic."

Back at Rodolfo, "Sorry Maria, I didn't know what came over me."

"Don't beat yourself up," said Maria. "It was that Screwdriver that causes to go crazy in the first place."

"Well, all wells that's end well then." Said Rodolfo. "After all, I think that could be that it could be simply had to learn that it might get to have fun in this valentine's dance."

"Not so fast White Pandera, you're not off the hook yet." as he looked worried.

"Well, I got to hand it to you, it could be a great ending to those two after all." Said Bart as he shows his girlfriend that Phineas looked confused as Isabella gets to feed him chocolate. "Not even they get to make it to midnight."

As Jenda realized that after all that float has gone amuck, they forgotten about Terra. "I Forgot about Terra!"

"What?" Bart asked confusingly. "We got to see if Jenna get her kiss before Midnight as stuck!" as they could run over to her.

Will Terra get that love of her dreams before midnight stuck? Find out in the exciting conclusion of this story!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that I would get to show that I've started on "All Grown Down" For the Rugrats/All Grown Up category, and already started on the 25th Fanfiction story, I would say that I could finish up this belated Valentine's day story, so we'll start this conclusion as we get to be begin with it.

Chapter 8:Valentine's Dance Gone Wild

As we get to in a high school Valentine's dance, the girls are hoping to win a date with Benson Parson. "And now, the winner of the free dinner date with Benson Parson is..." as the Principal get to open the envelope as he gets to read the name. "Terra Marshal!" As she gets excitedly scream and laughs as she runs up to him.

As gets to make it as she notice that it was going make it as she was going to put him into his arms. "Congratulations! You just won a free dinner for 2 at the Cartoon Café!" as they get taken to the limo, they get to ride to the café, it was too late.

"Aye Crumbra, at this rate, it might get to wore off!"

"Not exactly, my watch says that it's 11:30, and if we can make in within 30 Minutes, we can bring her back to the dance."

Back at the dance, things got worst. "I don't know Girls," said Cupid. "Do you think that using that blindfold to get Gil?"

"You're going to wear that in order to do that it could be that was going learn that it was going show it was to use the arrow as to hit Gil and he'll get to love me." explained Susan.

"No, he's going to be in me!" said Mary.

"Girls, girls!" Cupid said. "I know what I'm doing." as he gets to shoot as Gil gets to walk up. "Susan, Mary, I had decided to show that it was going make it when they get to see that I've been thinking about this, and after a long time, I decided that I get to show that it could be knowing that it could be that I'm in love with-" as Cupid used his arrow on Gil and quickly turn over to Isabella. "That sweet girl who happens to be the leader for the fireside troop

"Isabella?!" Susan and Mary surprisingly asked.

As he gets to take Isabela. "No good, I'll try again!" as the arrow had hit Tommy as he turn over from Rachel to Isabella and then, Cupid did more to more boys as he seems to follow as that she was simply was surrounded by the boys.

"How many did you use?" Susan asked. "Oh, I only used it a lot, as well as I did on the girls."

"WHAT?!" as the boys get to Isabella, the girls got to Phineas as well as they get to be that they're going to be getting them as they get crazy about this dance party.

Back at the dinner date, things might get worst. "There she is, her transformation hasn't been worn off yet!"

"We've got to get Terra to the dance!" as Bart and Jenda had to go inside the café, they had to see that things are not going to be quite tactic.

"Oh Benson, it must be so nice that had to be knowing that since elementary school, that I had to be in love with you." as they're about to kiss, they get interrupted by Bart and Jenda. "Sorry that we had to break up your dinner but we got to get back to the dance!" he explained.

"But what about dessert? We haven't have that yet!" as they get to pull of Terra as one of her shoes got fall off to the ground as Benson picks it up.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Terra." as he worried.

As they got back to the dance, things have completely under control. "Aye Crubmbra!" as they saw that the dance has been completely living out of control.

"I Think that it could be that seriously that it dasasterious!" as they get to make it when they get to notice that they're going to find out about this, they're going to get to learn that they're going to learn that they had to fix this. "What did you do?" Asked Bart.

"Don't ask us," said Susan. "Ask Cupid!" as she and Mary pointed to him.

"Okay, it was their idea that I had to get to wear a blindfold so I could get though who's who!" As Bart and Jenda get to fix this, they get boys to be getting back to dating girls, and girls dating boys.

"There, I'm glad that everything and everyone's back into place." said Bart. "Not long for Terra, look!" as the clock get to stuck midnight. "We better to get her back!" as they get back to her as they took the limo, when it reduced back into old car parts.

"Here! Take the parade float!" shouted Manny as Bart and the girls had to take it. "Thanks El Tigre!" as he gets to drive the float right back to the house, it got reduced back to what it before, and then terra's clothes got back to her old clothes.

* * *

Later, they had to wonder about what went wrong. "I guess you had your date with this Benson guy." as he heard a knocking on the door. "Come in." said Terra, it was Benson. "I believe that it was going to show that this white shoe was awaiting to be fitted to the right girl." as he gets to Jenda, he learn that the shoe doesn't fit her. "Uh Benson?" as Bart points to Terra.

"Oh, of course." as he gets to Terra as the shoe fits her as she got turn back to her beauty self. "But how did you know it was me?" asked Terra.

"When I noticed about your friends, they get to see that you're beautiful as you already are." "Of Course." as they get to kiss.

As he took her to the car, she wave them goodbye. "Goodbye Bart, Goodbye Jenda, and thanks for everything!" as he gets to drive away.

"Aw, I love a happy ending." said Bart.

"Not yet you don't!" said Mojo as he took his wand away from Bart.

"Hey! what gives!"

"I, Mojo Jojo have stolen this wand Fair and Square and I happen to be using it in order to be using for my girlfriend Moko Jono, and I happen to be used around to it as I get to be using it!"

"You stole a wand so you can get to your girlfriend?" said Jenda. "I Happen to met her when the Beat Alls and I are taking over Townsville and she seem to be quite interesting as they could see that I become her boyfriend, comprande?"

As they could notice that they didn't care so they had to take the wand as they had to take it as they have a wand fight as they are fighting over it, just then, the true owner of the witch, Witch Hazel had to take it away. "I'll take that! Thank you very much!"

"But why did you stop us?" Asked Mojo. "Because the Powerpuff Girls told me the whole story and they knew that you stole it!"

"But I only did it for love."

"Well Boo-Hoo, I think that it could be that quite be interesting that it was going to learn it was going to see that you and your girlfriend are going to be spending in jail together!" as she gets to take to the Townsville Prison of where the Powerpuff Girls wanted them too.

"This is a weird part of a Valentine's day ever." said Bart. "Shall we get into the Formally disasterious float?" he asked Jenda. "I believe so!" as they get into the float as it goes crazy. "This is best Valentine's day ever!" he shouted as they get to drive into the moon and they had the best time ever.

The End.

Closing note:If you haven't notice, it took me since late Valentine's Day to work on this story and I believe that it was going to be that quite interesting, so yeah, happy belated Valentine's day everybody!


End file.
